


Moondance

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Making Love, Married Couple, Romance, Romantic Loki (Marvel), Sexual Content, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Sharing a dance together after a night of celebration





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> something I wrote a while ago

It had been a long, tiresome night mingling with Stark's associates, but they had enjoyed themselves to a certain extent, at the very least. They critiqued the dancing of the Midgardians, they consumed enough champagne to sink a battleship whilst remaining only slightly tipsy, and they successfully embarrassed Thor in front of Jane, who he was attempting to woo again.

"Is re-woo a word?" Loki asked, his suit jacket hanging over one shoulder as they stepped inside their cosy apartment. He was also carrying Sigrid's shoes, and set them down by the front door as she followed him inside.

"No."

"Shame, it would be most fitting in this scenario." Loki flung his jacket to one side and wrapped an arm around Sigrid, his hand resting on the middle of her back as he pulled her flush against him. "I would have liked to dance with you tonight, but alas, Stark's taste in music leaves a lot to be desired."

"I think it was Miss Potts who organised the music," Sigrid said softly, standing on her tiptoes so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"And I had such high hopes for Lady Virginia," Loki sighed in feigned disappointment. An idea came to mind, and he slyly whispered, "Would you care to join me for a dance?"

Sigrid narrowed her eyes a fraction. "What are you after?"

"I am merely after wooing my wife, is that a crime?" Loki settled his other hand on the curve of her backside, humming in appreciation. "This dress fits you perfectly, darling. It looks wonderful on you."

"Thanks, my husband got it for me," Sigrid said, smiling faintly when he chuckled. "And I suppose I should join my husband for a dance, I wouldn't want him pouting for the rest of the night."

Loki brushed his lips against hers briefly before turning around and twisting his wrist, clearing a space for them in the middle of the living room. He asked Stark's AI to put on appropriate music, before taking position with his wife, enveloping both arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head as they began swaying in time to the music.

_ Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance _

_ With the stars up above in your eyes _

_ A fantabulous night to make romance _

_ 'Neath the cover of October skies _

He kissed her brow and her temple and down her cheek until his lips met hers, and her hands came down to cradle his face, deepening the kiss as they continued to move along with the music playing in the background.

_ And all the leaves on the trees are falling _

_ To the sound of the breezes that blow _

_ And I'm trying to please to the calling _

_ Of your heart-strings that play soft and low _

His shirt and tie were the first to go, and then her dress fell to the ground, and he lifted her up, holding onto her thighs as he carried her to bed, lips still locked together. He laid her out above the satin sheets, the light streaming in from the hallway casting a soft, warm glow across portions of her naked body. He made quick work of his shoes and trousers, and started kissing his way up her body, up her legs, placing a chaste kiss between her thighs, and started working his way up, nibbling and tasting and gifting her with featherlight kisses.

_ You know the night's magic _

_ Seems to whisper and hush _

_ And all the soft moonlight _

_ Seems to shine in your blush... _

_ Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love? _

_ Can I just make some more romance with a' you, my love? _

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her lips on his, their bodies gliding together in slow, sweeping motions, with a fluidity almost like liquid. Soft breaths and gasps were the only sounds they made. They were tangled together tightly, rocking slowly and steadily, vulnerable in a way they could never dare be with anyone else.

_ Well I wanna make love to you tonight _

_ I can't wait till the morning has come _

_ And I know now the time is just right _

_ And straight into my arms you will run _

_ And when you come my heart will be waiting _

_ To make sure that you're never alone _

_ There and then all my dreams will come true dear _

_ There and then I will make you my own _

Heat began to build, their kisses becoming deeper and more passionate, their bodies working together more fervently, their moans and soft gasps heightening. Her hands caressed along his sides and down to his hips, and then he swung her around so she was the one on top, if only for a moment, before they shifted around again.

He guided her onto her back and spread her legs wide, kissing down her soft inner thighs before indulging in what lay between. Her body arched, one hand coming up to tangle in her own hair, the other reaching to grab his dark hair.

He guided himself inside her once again, lifting her up so they were kneeling on the bed tangled together, hips rocking together, the friction overwhelming them both. 

_ And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside _

_ And I know how much you want me that, you can't hide... _

_ Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? _

_ Can I just make some more romance with you, my love? _

They were wound around each other more intricately than a pair of snakes, the sheets tangling around them in a cocoon as their breathing grew heavier and the heat in the bedroom swelled. He held her chin in his grasp, rubbing his thumb along her lips, and pressed a kiss to them.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

He could feel her reaching her peak, and quickened his thrusts, bringing a hand between them to tease at her nub. As she teetered on the brink, he kissed her again and whispered, "I love you."

Her pleasure fueled his own, and he descended down into bliss with her, his whole body quivering as he pressed deep into her, spilling his seed within her warmth. They rode out the after waves and gradually came to a slow conclusion. Loki drew the sheets over them properly, keeping Sigrid close against him as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Moondance- Van Morrison


End file.
